


Comfort

by minxesti



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, guns man, mugging involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxesti/pseuds/minxesti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is no limit to the power of loving."</p><p>—John Morton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> To the lovely @luminousmoonshi-blog for their amazing prompt. I instantly fell in love with the idea and got through the first half on the first day. The song that goes with this is Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding.

Shivers went down his spine as he heard a click come from behind him. The click of the gun seemed like it was aimed directly at his head. He decided not to turn and face the stranger who could potentially harm him. Bile went up his throat the moment he felt thick hands wrap around his waist. Bryce closed his eyes as hot, ,moist breath hit his ear.

“Hey there, cutie, mind if I take your stuff off of you?” The hand on his waist moved to remove his satchel. Once it was off, the hand continued to move back up his chest and gripped at his neck. “Where’s your wallet, darling?” Bryce began to shiver profusely, but not before he pointed to the satchel.

The mystery man smirked and began leading him out of the dark, gloomy alley. The light seemed to taunt him with empty, broken promises of safety. The hand on his neck never left from its current place. Bryce started to feel lightheaded from the pressure blocking his windpipe. During his nauseous state, he felt the mugger turn him around to face him.

The gun was placed back into its holster, seeing that it was no longer needed. The now-freed hand moved to slip a few strand of dirty blonde hair out of Bryce’s face. Bryce felt tears gather at the corner of his eyes. The hand on his neck loosened up when the other weaved its way into Bryce’s hair.

Scared at what could happen next, Bryce did his best to catch his breath silently. A chuckle startled his core and he soon felt lips latch onto his own. They tried to open Bryces mouth forcefully, but Bryce refused to. The mugger let out a low growl before tightening his grip on Bryce’s neck again.

Heart beating a million miles a minute, the sudden lack of air forced a pained gasp from Bryce’s mouth. Using this chance, the mugger dove in for his mouth again. Now crying, Bryce decided that he could take it anymore. He forced his fear-ridden body to fight back. He gripped at the hand on his throat and pulled it away.

He gasped in a much needed breath and stepped back from the man before he could do anything to him. The man approach him with an angry look in his eye. Bryce let out a whimper as he kept backing up. The man would not let up on his pursuit, so Bryce turned and took off running, the man could be heard right on his tail.

The tears stains had dried off his face during the chase away. He couldn’t think straight as he passed block after block, recognizing the neighborhood. One person came to mind as the cold wind ran around his body, Ryan. He carefully got his phone out and dialed Ohm’s number, looking behind him. The man looked clearly pissed and was intent on catching him at all costs.

Tears decorated his face again as Bryce caught sight of the man reaching for his gun. He stepped even further as he pushed his long legs past their limits. He didn’t notice that Ohm had answered the call until a voice called out, “Bryce? What’s wrong?” Facing forward again, he held onto the phone for dear life, “Ryan, help! Please, please… PLEASE!!!” He let out a scream as he saw a bullet miss his leg, passing on the right.

He was nearing his boyfriend's house fast and he needed to talk. “I can explain after you help me, please! Just open your door, just open it! Please, I’m getting chased and I don’t wanna die…” He heard an affirmative from the other end before it cut off. Bryce’s legs started to burn, but he didn’t give in to his fear.

He saw Ohm’s home and decided to turn back to check on the mugger. He was so far behind him now that he was glad it gave him enough time to knock on the door. He got up the steps and pounded furiously on the hard surface. A short moment later, the door opened and Bryce pushed himself through. The door was closed soon after and Bryce fell to his knees with fatigue.

Ohm checked out the window to see nothing outside the house. Turning back, he noticed Bryce curled into himself, sobbing softly. Worry over took his face as he reached for a blanket on the couch. He wrapped Bryce with the blanket and tried to hold him close only to have Bryce push him away in a panicked fashion.

Bryce stared at him like a deer caught in headlights before curling in on himself again. His shaking had increased during their short interactions which only managed to concern Ohm even more. He didn’t know what to do, so he opted to just sit nearby and hoped for some sort of positive reaction.

He let out a small smile when he felt a hand hold onto his own and the shivering had lessened. He gave a small squeeze before attempting to place the cover back on the little ball on the floor. Eventually, Bryce calmed down enough for him to look at Ohm and his kind hazel eyes. Concern clouded them at the moment and Bryce couldn’t feel more guilty at the moment.

He didn’t want to leave his safe place, but he knew he had to explain what had happened to him. He slowly uncurled himself and wrapped the blanket around himself. He wanted hide his face so bad, but that would probably make Ohm worry even more. The last thing he wanted to do was suffer through this alone, he was scared.

Ohm stared at the younger with patience and curiosity as his expressions changed. He mulled over his options before he opened arms to Bryce, knowing he might need some type support. He thought that Bryce might not accept his offer, he started lowering his arms in defeat. It came to his surprise when Bryce gave in and wrapped his arms around his torso. The blanket had fallen off the other during the action, but neither could care less.

Ohm wrapped his arms around the younger male and kissed the crown of his head. Bryce buried his face into the older’s chest as he took in shaky breaths. Ohm wanted to get something warm for the other to drink, to help soothe their nerves. The only problem with that was that Bryce was snuggling so close to him and he was afraid to move. Though the choice was made for him when Bryce spoke up, “Hey Ohm…Could we watch a movie instead? I need something to distract me…”

Ohm kissed his forehead, “Of course brycey poo…” He felt Bryce stir before the the other stood up. He stood up himself, dusting off his sweatpants from any dust. “I'm going to go make some sweet tea and popcorn, but you can go ahead and pick whichever movie you'd like.” Walking into the kitchen, he went straight for the popcorn and got two regular bags. He placed one in the microwave and the other was placed on the counter besides it.

He allows over to his cupboard and pull out some tagless tea bags. He walked over to the coffee maker, put some water on it and left it alone. He went around the kitchen preparing a jug with ice for when the tea came out. During the whole tea preparation, Bryce had gotten the movie ready and decided to stay with Ohm. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around the older’s waist loosely.

Ohm jumped in place as he felt arms wrap around him. He was too focused on the tea so it could be sweet like always that he failed to hear Bryce enter the kitchen. Ohm turned his body around to face Bryce before wrapping his arms around his neck. Bryce gave Ohm a small smile before bending down to lean his head on his shoulder. It seemed that Bryce had slowly calmed down from his small scare.

They stayed in that position, just soaking up each other's company for a while longer until the coffee maker signaled that the tea was ready. Bryce let out a small, tired sigh as he pushed himself off and went back into the living room. Ohm took in a deep breath and finished the tea. He brought the warm popcorn, along with two cups of tea, to the living room. He sat next to Bryce on the loveseat. Bryce invited him into the cover they wrapped a blanket around each other.

The trailers were already finishing up and the movie menu popped up. Bryce thanked Ohm for the tea and grabbed a handful of popcorn. The movie was Pitch Perfect and Bryce, of course, knew all of the words. They pressed play and soon, silence filled the room. Ohm thought it would be a good time to bring up what had happened before, hopefully, Bryce would want to talk. He brought up the question, “Hey Bryce…”

Bryce hummed in affirmation and Ohm took that as a sign to continue. “Could you please explain what happened?” Bryce froze in place, avoiding Ohm's eyes by looking at the tv. He knew one look into those hazel eyes and he would spill his thoughts like ink over a page. It was a sign of disaster. He told him nothing, clearly uncomfortable discussing what had happened. He was also disgusted by how weak with fear he turned at the touch of another person.

He didn't notice he was crying until Ohm reached over and wiped a few tears off his face. “If you're not—” Bryce held a hand up to signal silence. His attempt at speaking came out in shaky breaths. He spoke in such a small voice that Ohm scooted even closer than he already was to hear him speak. It was nerve racking for both males when both expected some kind of communication between each other. Bryce mustered up enough courage to tell Ohm what had happened.

“Well you see…” Bryce started and continued on to tell him how he had stayed later than usual so he could work something out with his university professor. When he had finished he had to walk because there were no buses around and he wanted to walk to his house anyways. As he approached an alleyway, he knew it was a shortcut to his house as he wouldn't have to circle around in two blocks. What he didn't expect was that he was going to be jumped, sexually harassed and chased down for a few blocks.

After Bryce explained what had happened, Ohm asked if he managed to catch a glimpse of what the mugger could look like. The reply not inn in mm be the mthe be the be the bbs ba on negative as he wasn't given enough chances to glance at the mugger. He had worn a hoodie and if he turned, he would of had his head blown off. The only thing he did remember was how green his eyes were. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ohm let out a low growl. He was mad and an angry Tyan was never good.

Bryce grabbed Ohm's hand underneath the blanket and squeezed softly. Ohm turned to stare at Bryce and noticed his icy blues were still scared. He stopped the noises coming from his mouth and grabbed the younger, trapping him in a tight embrace. Bryce turned a bright pink at the action before slowly learning into the hug. Ohm kissed the other’s head in reassurance. Bryce looked to the side, only to have his lips gently kissed taken by warm ones. Bryce let his eyes flutter closed as he kissed back.

The movie menu’s repeating song became distant as both got trapped in their own little world. They broke away, each panting at different rates, but content as they held each other. They both moved to meet up in the middle of the loveseat, Bryce shyly climbing onto Ohm’s lap. Letting go of Bryce’s hand, Ohm wrapped his arms around the taller’s waist and pulled him close.

Bryce wrapped his arms around the other’s neck before leaning down and joining the lips in a kiss once more. In the moment, everything was forgotten, the fear that gripped at Bryce’s heart, the anger that came from Ryan as it lingered in the air and any other things that would fail to be distractions. All they needed at the moment was each other to give both of them some sort of peace.

Both Bryce and Ohm decided that they could stay right where they were. There was no rush to start the movie or to even take Bryce home just yet. They finally started the movie and turned off the lights. DUring the movie, they ate popcorn, laughed and even sung along to some of the songs. Near the end, Bryce turned to look at Ohm with loving eyes. Then he spoke those four little words that would make anyone’s heart beat a little faster.

* * *

**“Ryan, I love you…”**


End file.
